


El lamento de Yoshiwara

by Ineedt0cry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedt0cry/pseuds/Ineedt0cry
Summary: Déjame decirte, mi querido Hinata, que a ellos no les importa tu felicidad, a ellos solo les importa su placer; los humanos son egoístas, preocupándose de sí mismos, avariciosos, queriendo más, deseando probar más. Los humanos son criaturas lastimeras
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	El lamento de Yoshiwara

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es un songfic de la cancion llamada "El lamento de Yoshiwara" por si gustan buscarla, para una mejor idea.

El sonido de la lluvia llena tus oídos, el olor a tierra mojada inunda tu nariz, sacándote del trance del sueño, de tiempos pasados que no valen la pena recordar pero que aún te aferras a ellos.

Lentamente, tus ojos pueden observar desde la jaula de pájaros en la que estás confinado que _la noche está cayendo en Edo una vez más_ , acompañado de lluvia, aquella que parece purificar todo: los pecados, llevarse el olor del distrito rojo en el que están confinado a vivir y a morir, donde encontrarás tu fin cuando puedas manchar tus dientes con el agua del foso de los Dientes Negros.

  
Pero no es momento de pensar en eso Hinata Shouyo, no es momento de embobarte en la hermosa lluvia que te transporta a días felices, días gloriosos cuando eras niño y jugabas y no eras consciente del destino que el mundo te deparaba.  
Es hora de arreglarte, de vestirte con el más hermoso Kimono, agregar un poco de maquillaje a tu rostro, de seducir hombres en la oscuridad que Yoshiwara brinda, de darles el placer que necesitan y ganarte el pan de cada día. Vendiendo tu cuerpo como un cortesano, trabajando para la noche.

  
Tu cuerpo se siente pesado, cansado, como si fuera de plomo, llevando el peso de sueños muertos, de esperanzas perdidas e ilusiones rotas, como tu destino.

  
Arrastras tu cuerpo frente al espejo antes de darte un baño y solo puedes observarte deslizando la tela gastada por tu nívea piel, hasta dejarla caer a tus pies. Y tu piel tiene unos cuantos hematomas, chupetones esparcidos por aquí y por allá, tu complexión más delgada y pequeña para un hombre de dieciocho años. Tu cara no ayuda en nada, pequeñas e imperceptibles pecas se asoman por debajo de tus grandes ojos color marrón, tan comunes, siendo enmarcados por largas pestañas naranjas que acompasan el color de tu cabello. Recuerdas a alguien: a Tsukishima. Él dijo que tu cabello era como el anaranjado del atardecer: hipnótico, hermoso.

  
Nuevamente divagas y divagar es malo, porque te ahoga, te asfixia de una manera dolorosa. Inhalas profundamente por tu pequeña nariz y muerdes tus labios, haciéndolos pasar de un color melocotón a un rojo carmesí, ahogando un gemido lastimero, un susurro, un perdón.

  
Pero ¿Es tu culpa? ¿Acaso lo es?

  
¿Fue tu culpa nacer con aquella complexión pequeña? ¿Fue tu culpa terminar vendiendo tu cuerpo? ¿Fue tu culpa decirle a Natsu que corriera y que detendrías a los hombres que estaban tras ustedes? ¿Fue tu culpa querer proteger a tu hermana? Si tus padres vivieran, ¿tendrías esta vida? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, ni tú ni yo lo sabremos porque no pasó. Sólo tenemos esta realidad en la que vives y en la que yo sólo soy un espectador.  
Pero no importa. Yo seré quien narre tu historia, la de aquellos que se crucen por tu camino y junto a tu desesperación, el amor destrozado con el que cargas, e inclusive tu final. Porque yo sé muchas cosas, podría decirse que sé todo desde el comienzo hasta el fin del mundo.

  
Pero me centraré en tu historia ¿sabes por qué? Porque mi conocimiento no tiene fin; sé sobre los días en aquel campo de girasoles, sé sobre Tsukishima Kei, no hay nada de lo que me haya perdido, no hay secretos para mí.  
Conozco la historia de Tsukishima, sé dónde está y en qué piensa en estos momentos, sé si te recuerda o no. Mas tú, mi querido Hinata, no me escuchas, no me conoces, no sabes sobre mí, pero descuida, estaré a tu lado porque es interesante.

Dejas de observarte al espejo al sentir el frío recorrer tu espalda, y sabes que has divagado demasiado observando tu cuerpo y se hace tarde para tu trabajo en Yoshiwara; el agua sobre tu piel te ayuda a relajarte, tarareas una canción para no perderte en tus pensamientos, recorres tu piel con el jabón, limpiando el santuario que significa tu cuerpo. Te sientes limpio por unos instantes, justo antes de ser manchado de placer.

Es de noche, igual a todas las otras que has vivido: un Kimono adorna tu figura, desacomodado, deja al descubierto tus hombros pálidos, y permites que tus piernas delgadas se vean por encima de la hermosa tela roja que te aprisiona.

 _Trazas una línea roja sobre tus labios, encarando al espejo_. Acomodando una orquídea en tu cabello y, como es usual, no puede estarse quieta entre tus rizos, y observas en lo que te has convertido, en lo que eres y en lo que dejaste de ser.

 _En orden de recibir, en orden de satisfacer. Solías desear ser una brillante flor naranja,_ un girasol, cálido, inocente, lleno de felicidad y un amor puro. No eres lo que esperabas ser, _te convertiste en una flor índigo,_ frío y orgulloso, cruel pero bello. _Aun así, sabes que no eres una flor barata._

 _Al principio habrías querido florecer para una sola persona_ , para Tsukishima, _sin embargo, el destino se llevó tu libertad y así las ruedas continuaron girando._

Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar la realidad, solo puedes dejarte llevar como un río, sin un propósito.

El tiempo pasa y escuchas ser llamado para ir a la sala en donde todos los cortesanos como tú esperan, como muñecas de porcelana en aquella jaula donde se exhiben y esperan ser comprados por una noche. Caminas sin prisas, lento como el aleteo de una mariposa, no deseas llegar al único lugar al que debes ir.

El ambiente es cautivador, elegante, cuerpos vestidos al igual que tú, llevando Kimonos, orquídeas, maquillaje, unos que otros fuman en sus Kiseru como Sugawara con porte elegante y belleza exquisita, dulce como la miel, fuerte como la canela.

Ah, podría contar la historia del Sugawara, seguro de que es igual interesante como la tuya, destinado a esa casa que parece cutre a su lado. ¿Sabes que Sugawara es buscado por su enamorado Daichi? No, no lo sabes. ¿Sabes que Daichi comenzó una revuelta devastando casas de placer en el distrito rojo por encontrar a su enamorado? ¿Sabes quién está ahí? Ah, mi querido Hinata, podría decirlo, pero ya no sería interesante, no me vas a escuchar.

Sonrisa en labios ambos se saludan a la distancia, te gustaría hablar con él, no obstante, un hombre se acerca a él y parece querer comprar su amor por aquella noche. Sin embargo, hay algo que ambos y los trabajadores ahí agradecen, esa es la jerarquía en la que están centrados. Son cortesanos del rango más alto, más cuidados, más preciados, más pagados. No sufren tanto como aquellos de bajo nivel, no son maltratados y son cuidados como diamantes ¿No te hace feliz eso? ¿Ser cuidado como la mejor mercancía? Deberías. La tristeza y soledad no se irán por ser tratado como una buena mercancía, lo sé, mas olvidas que lo sé todo. Conozco la vida que llevan cortesanos de bajo rango, como Yui Michimiya, esa pobre chica está destinada a una vida de miseria, sin amor, destinada a morir tristemente, trágicamente y en silencio.

Y sólo puedo observar su miseria, la tuya y la de todos. Porque ese es mi único trabajo, observar, nadie me lo ha dicho pero lo he asumido.

Aquí es donde tu trabajo comienza, donde sólo tienes que esperar para que algún hombre sea llamado por tu belleza y decirle las palabras que se han marcado como fuego en tu lengua.

— _Por favor señor, si es posible, ¿estaría dispuesto a comprarme? Aunque sea un falso amor, ¿puede abrazarme?_ —Hablas con voz dulce como la miel, con ojos frágiles y ronroneos, pegando tu cuerpo al contrario dejando ver tus blancos hombros hasta recorrer tus clavículas y perderse en lo que hay más allá de la tela. Odias hacer eso, odias restregar tu cuerpo al de algún desconocido, odias el placer que te otorgan porque es sin amor, porque es sólo una noche en la que fingen amarte.

Sin embargo, encontraste una manera de sobrellevarlo, cuando el placer te inunda, cuando aquellos hombres recorren tu cuerpo, piensas en Tsukishima. Es inevitable, piensas en sus besos, los suaves y los lujuriosos, piensas en las palabras que fueron susurradas silenciosamente en tu oído, piensas en sus grandes manos recorrer con amor y devoción tu cuerpo. Y eso te permite salvarte, aunque sea un poco, de la ligera locura que te inunda.

Podría decir que es patético que te dejes llevar por el placer sin amor, aunque lo diga no me escucharás.

Es curioso cómo los humanos se ahogan en el dolor, dejándose consumir por emociones negativas, se rompen y quiebran tan fácil, tardan años en reponerse para caer en un sólo instante, lamentando tiempos pasados o resguardándolos con amor. Son tan interesantes, jamás me cansaré de observarlos

 _Sólo ronroneas y suspiras._ Cuando el placer llega a su punto máximo, cuando suspirar es lo único que tu mente te permite hacer, llenando tu cuerpo de espasmos para al final dejarte temblando.

¿Por qué no puedes entregarte a esa sensación? ¿Por qué te aferras al amor?

_En la multitud de florecientes paraguas, estás mojado, eres lluvia._

_…_

_La multitud bulliciosa va y viene, juntándose alrededor de las casas de placer._ Mujeres y hombres se acercan a ti y a tu acompañante susurra palabras seductoras, restregando sus cuerpos, pero aquello no les interesa, sólo les interesa buscar a ciertos cortesanos que han sido privados de su libertad. Has desmantelado casas de placer en Yoshiwara, liberando a esclavas, buscando a tu amado que fue obligado a trabajar en aquellas casas, lideras un grupo que como tú, han sido privados de su amor, les han arrebatado a las personas que más aman, para mantenerlas enjauladas.

Ah, Daichi, mi querido Daichi, si supieras que yo sé dónde está tu amado, si supieras por las cosas que ha pasado, por los llantos y sufrimientos que ha tenido que soportar, si supieras a qué punto lo han llevado, cuántos hombres han posado sus manos en el cuerpo que tanto amabas, seguro que entrarías en cólera, tratando de no imaginarlo. Lo único que te interesa es cumplir tu promesa de encontrarlo, incluso en el rincón más alejado del mundo. Porque no pudiste detener que se llevaran a Sugawara de tu lado, pero puedes cumplir tu promesa de buscarlo, encontrarlo y amarlo de nuevo por muy roto que esté.

Al igual que todos, tú no me conoces, no me escuchas, nadie lo hace y nadie nunca lo hará; soy un ser silencioso que observa hasta la más mínima cosa.

Hay algo interesante en tu acompañante: es alto con porte duro, rubio, con cara de pocos amigos, actitud sarcástica y amargada, aquel que parece buscar en el más mínimo rincón… Ah, sí lo conozco, sé quién es: es el mismísimo Tsukishima Kei ¿te lo dije, no? Yo sé todo.

Y sé que se arrepiente de dejar solo a su más grande amor, Hinata Shouyo. Se arrepiente de no haberlo llevado a casa, de no quedarse con él hasta el anochecer, de perderlo de esa manera tan estúpida, arrepintiéndose en el momento en que vio a la pequeña Natsu correr llorando y pidiendo ayuda, con la culpa carcomiéndolo cuando, al llegar a la casa de su amado, no había nada más que cosas tiradas y el silencio.

Una escena que le cala muy profundo dentro de él. Jurando recuperar a Hinata, incluso si su vida se iba en ello ¿No te parece que es una bella historia de amor?

No obstante, el destino jugó a su lado y le permitió encontrar a gente que como él, quería recuperar a sus personas preciadas.

…

La noche está en su auge, el hombre al que le has brindado placer se ha ido, y estas solo en la habitación. Tu cuerpo sigue temblando pero ahora tiembla de impotencia, debilidad, miedo y solo puedes abrazarte a ti mismo, consolarte en soledad.

— _Mi único deseo es que, algún día, alguien me libere de esta jaula de pájaros_ — Susurras en soledad, a la fría noche, a ti mismo, a quien sea que te escuche y te ayude. Quien sea, y permíteme decirte que yo te escucho, yo te veo; sin embargo, no te ayudaré, no lo haré porque ya lo he dicho solo soy un espectador. No haré que alguien te ayude, las cosas se darán solas y eso es lo divertido.

Sabes que nadie vendrá en tu ayuda, sabes que nadie se preocupa por cortesanos, tu parte racional ha aceptado tu destino, no obstante, una pequeña porción en tu corazón cree que alguien te ayudará. Es pequeña, diminuta porque incluso tu corazón ha empezado a aceptar tu destino.

_Al principio no eras capaz de ir a donde estabas destinado a estar. Pero el único escenario que puedes ver desde la jaula, lentamente va curando tus heridas._

Palabras como _estarás bien, yo te protegeré_ rebotan en tu mente. Recuerdas la lluvia caer, recuerdas el calor de Tsukishima junto al tuyo, su palabras amables que poco a poco van perdiendo color, así como él. Hace tiempo que estás ahí, ya no eres capaz de recordar con claridad sus facciones, su voz se ha ido distorsionando con el tiempo, y crees que él se ha olvidado de ti.

Nuevamente, el manto nocturno cae sobre ti y es momento de volver a trabajar; acomodas tus ropas lo mejor posible, retocas tu maquillaje y nuevamente esperas, esperas a alguien, a quien sea, para susurrarles palabras de amor.

 _—Aunque sea un falso amor ¿Puedes comprarme?_ —Susurras una vez más esas palabras, aquellas que esconden un sentimiento de ser querido. Y han caído de nuevo, recorren tu cuerpo llenándote de besos, de caricias y de placer, tu cuerpo tiembla y es un círculo vicioso del que no puedes salir. El placer inunda cada poro de tu piel y gimes, te pierdes entre el placer, la locura y el miedo de quien te has convertido.

_Pétalos floreciendo dentro de ti, en tu empapado corazón, la lluvia cae._

_Las muchas manchas de deseo están atascadas en tu débil corazón._

El mañana llega y lo único que deseas es fundirte en sueños y no despertar, en descansar y morir lentamente en el mundo de los sueños, torturado por los recuerdos.

Y siempre es así, recuerdos borrosos de tiempos pasados, de momentos felices que ya no se repetirán más, que solamente te torturan y no te dejan, te asfixian y te arrastran a lo más profundo. Has empezado a creer que se han vuelto pesadillas.

El calor de una mano acariciando tu cabello, lentamente, con la más pura calma y el susurro de canción te van alejando de esas pesadillas, tu mente te juega una mala broma y piensas en el calor de tu madre, en el calor de tu querida hermana y te permites pensar que así es, pero tus ojos enfocan tu entorno atrayéndote lentamente a la realidad y sientes ganas de llorar. Se acumulan dentro de ti copiosas lágrimas, llenándote de miedo, angustia, de cobardía y te permites llorar, te permites recibir aquel amor tan maternal que Sugawara siempre te ha dado, te permites abrazar su cintura y llorar en sus piernas como un niño pequeño que le teme a la obscuridad. Él sigue acariciando tu cabello y tu espalda, te susurra palabras alentadoras, aunque al igual que tú tiene miedo, y permite que las lágrimas escapen, aunque las de él son más finas, como pequeñas perlas, ambos quieren que todo sea una pesadilla.

Pero no es así, no es una pesadilla ni de broma, es la más pura e inmaculada realidad, y no me cansaré de repetírtelo, aunque jamás me escuches yo lo diré, yo observaré y me regocijaré con las desgracias de sus vidas, con sus intentos de alcanzar algo más allá de la tristeza.

—Han estado sucediendo revueltas en Yoshiwara. Hombres que liberan a personas como nosotros, que ayudan y dan libertad, hombres que al parecer buscan erradicar casas que mantienen como mercancía a cortesanos contra su voluntad. Rezo porque, si es verdad, si aquello realmente es verdad, den con nosotros. — Susurra con fe, con añoranza.

 _Ah, mis pequeñas flores teñidas de tristeza, uno con esperanza casi marchita y el otro con esperanza de ser encontrado como se lo prometieron._ Anhelando que entre aquellos hombres se encuentren sus amados.

Sonreíste, por inercia porque la sonrisa de Sugawara es contagiosa y te permitiste creer un poco en sus palabras.

Los humanos son complicados, mienten cuando no están bien y fingen que lo están, aunque están rotos tratan de fingir que no lo están, mantienen esperanzas aunque parezcan poco creíbles, se quiebran y se quedan ahí, atascados, esperando a que alguien los salve en vez de salvarse ellos mismos.

Hinata, si te dijera que esta sería tu última noche en esa casa de placer ¿serías feliz? Si te dijera que el mundo ha girado a tu favor y que serás libre de esa casa ¿lo serías? o si te susurrara con las palabras más dulces que Tsukishima te está buscando desesperadamente, ¿en ese caso serías inmensamente feliz?

Te lo estoy diciendo y no me escuchas.

Las cosas no siempre salen como planeamos, Hinata. No para todos.

Otra noche cae ante tus ojos, tu rutina no cambia, el Kimono se cierna a tu cuerpo, es casi como una segunda piel, y enseña lo mejor de ti: tu cuerpo, la mercancía.

Haces eso todos los días, desde que llegaste hace un tiempo, una rutina que te has aprendido de memoria, casi de forma mecánica, aprendiste a maquillarte, aprendiste a combinar tus orquídeas con tus Kimonos, aprendiste a susurrar palabras lujuriosas.

Has aprendido a sobrellevar el vacío que se apodera de ti, sigue doliendo y crees que nunca dejará de doler; sin embargo, el tiempo cura las heridas, el tiempo es maravilloso.

Te preguntas ¿Por qué a ti? ¿Por qué no podías tener una vida normal? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú y no alguien más? ¿Qué mal hiciste para merecer aquello? Miles y miles de preguntas que te has realizado, miles y miles que ya he escuchado salir de tus labios. La vida no es ideal para nadie ni tampoco tienen una vida perfecta, deberías saberlo.

Aun así, tus preguntas no serán contestadas, nadie las responderá.

La noche es fría, las calles del distrito rojo se han manchado con lluvia. Hay un día en la semana en la que se te permite pararte en las celosías para los clientes que no entran a la casa te observen desde las calles, llamando su atención, atrayéndolos a tu casa de placer. A tus caderas y placer.

Observas las calles a través de las rejas que te retienen, transitadas por hombres buscando placer, bebiendo sake, riendo, felices. Y te preguntas si a ellos les importará tu felicidad, o la de cualquier otra cortesana, si saben lo que es ser encerrado en una jaula de oro, viviendo de sueños rotos, de amores (vacíos) de una sola noche, de ilusiones vacías, llenos de soledad.

Déjame decirte, mi querido Hinata, que a ellos no les importa tu felicidad, a ellos solo les importa su placer; los humanos son egoístas, preocupándose de sí mismos, avariciosos, queriendo más, deseando probar más. Los humanos son criaturas lastimeras.

No te gusta divagar, no te gusta hundirte en tus pensamientos, prefieres el bullicio de las calles, las risas y la música te hacen sentir menos solo. Incluso en todo ese mundo, te hundes en tus pensamientos, perdido.

Hasta que observas una figura posarse en frente de ti, tapándote la luz de la luna que hasta hace unos instantes te reflejaba y las palabras salen por inercia. No observas quién es el hombre delante de ti, pues poco importa.

— _Bienvenido por favor entre._ _—_ Haces una reverencia mostrando la puerta, agachando la cabeza. _—Es una noche para amantes—_ Hablas con voz dulce. En susurros, en invitación al placer.

 _—Hinata—_ Escuchas tu nombre ser susurrado, escuchas una voz que se ha ido distorsionando con el tiempo y que ahora suena tan dulce. Tu cuerpo se congela, temblores recorren tu cuerpo, el miedo se apodera de ti lentamente, como un veneno silencioso. Y tienes miedo de alzar tu cabeza, tienes miedo de observar esos ojos dorados. ¿Ahora lo recuerdas verdad? Lentamente todo de él se va aclarando en tu mente: su voz, sus ojos dorados, su cabello rubio como el trigo.

_Ahora mismo la noche cae en Yoshiwara. Un sentimiento triste, está temblando._

¿Te dije que la vida no es ideal verdad? Que la vida no es dulce, no favorece a nadie. Pues es verdad, no lo hace, no del modo que ustedes quieren.

…

La noche cae y una nueva casa con ello. Han encontrado la casa donde el amado de Daichi está encerrado, y donde se sabe que los cortesanos de alto nivel son encerrados y obligados a trabajar y vender sus cuerpos. En cierto punto te alegra que Daichi haya encontrado a la persona que tanto buscaba, pero tienes envidia, envidia de no ser tu quien haya encontrado a Hinata.

¿No es así, mi querido Kei?

Mas no te apresures mi querido Kei, te aseguro que te llevarás una grata sorpresa al hacerte pasar como cliente junto con Daichi, mientras los otros preparan lo necesario para hacer caer aquella casa.

Caminas hacia aquella casa, en silencio, en compañía de Daichi ignorando el entorno y concretándose en destrozar aquella casa y liberar a aquellos atados a ella. La música, las risas y las palabras seductoras inundan tus oídos, pero has logrado divisar el lugar indicado has logrado observar a unos cuantos cortesanos que se dejan ver por las celosías. Y mientras más avanzas, acercándote a la puerta del establecimiento logras divisar una cabellera naranja como el atardecer, parecida a la que te atormenta en sueños, aquella que olía a cítricos y era suave al tacto de tus dedos. Y tu corazón empieza a latir desenfrenadamente, como si quisiera salir de tu pecho, el frío comienza a recorrer tu cuerpo, un nudo parece anudarse en tu estómago y subir hasta tu garganta, atorándose ahí.

No sabes cómo pero sigues caminando por inercia, quizás logras llegar hasta la persona a quien le pertenece esa cabellera y el sudor gélido comienza a resbalarse por tus cienes, los vellos de tu cuerpo se erizan al observar aquella mirada marrón, aquella que siempre parecía tener luces artificiales dentro de ella; sin embargo, aquella mirada ahora está perdida en algún punto, sin brillo, sin vida. ¿No crees que parece una hermosa muñeca? con aquel maquillaje carmín adornando sus carnosos labios y pómulos, su piel blanca como la luna que se refleja en ella, sus hermosos cabellos anaranjados que se mecen con el viento, vestido con un precioso kimono color hueso, adornado por un hermoso rojo carmesí en las orillas, hermosos estampados de rosas floreciendo en él, dejando a la vista sus pulcros hombros y sus clavículas. ¿No crees que parece una hermosa muñeca vacía?

Para mí luce hermoso. Creo fielmente que los humanos se ven realmente bien cuando han perdido todo, cuando están vacíos.

Una profunda tristeza inunda tu corazón, el nudo en la garganta parece asfixiarte, parece querer arrastrarte a la locura, a un pozo lleno de culpa.

¿No es así Kei? ¿Se te rompe el corazón al verlo de esa manera? ¿No deberías ser feliz por encontrarlo? ¿No deberías ser feliz por tenerlo en frente de ti? ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? ¿Porque te sientes afligido en vez de feliz? ¿Por qué no sientes felicidad?

— _Bienvenido. Por favor entre_. —Una reverencia. — _Es una noche para amantes_ — Una voz dulce murmura una invitación a que toquen su suave piel, la piel que tú una vez recorriste. Te toma por sorpresa, rompe el tumulto en tu mente, arrastrándote a la realidad.

Empiezas a temblar, extrañabas su voz, extrañabas todo de Hinata. Siempre te culpaste por lo que paso. Su nombre se atora en tu garganta, como si quemara, como si tuvieras miedo de pronunciar su nombre y sólo fuera una ilusión como muchas otras veces.

—Hinata— Finalmente en un susurro su nombre sale de tus labios trémulos, el pequeño cuerpo frente a ti parece tensarse y no hay respuesta, no hay más que las que ha pronunciado.

Y Daichi irrumpe, mirándote preocupado y entendiendo la situación, murmurando que todo estará bien y que ahora hay un motivo más por hacer su trabajo. Que deben entrar y seguir con lo planeado. Sólo puedes asentir y seguirlo, tu pecho se llena de euforia, te llenas de valor. Dando por hecho que Hinata estará a tu lado el día de mañana.

Pero creo que es aburrido contar lo que pasó ¿No crees? ¿No es más divertido adelantar el momento que tanto me encanta, que tan para mí es tan hermoso? Ese en el que el mundo se quiebra.

No crees que vale más la pena contar la escena donde corres tan rápido como puedes, sosteniendo la pequeña y cálida mano de Hinata tan fuerte porque temes dejar de sentir su calor de nuevo. El miedo, la emoción y adrenalina mezclándose en ambos, dejan atrás aquella casa de placer llena de gemidos dolorosos, maldiciones y llanto, alejándose de las ardientes llamas que devoran todo a su paso, alejándose del olor a sangre, a la gente que no pudo ser salvada, huyendo lejos, tanto como sus piernas se lo permitan, tratando de ignorar el dolor causado por unas cuantas heridas que han recibido.

Y mientras sostienes la mano de Hinata te sientes feliz, tan libre, tan completo, como si el dolor y el pesar con el que cargabas se hubiera difuminado en cuanto sentiste su calidez, en cuanto escuchaste tu nombre ser susurrado en sus labios, en cuanto sus ojos conectaron y te dedicaron una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa tan pura y preciosa.

Mi querido Kei, te lo he dicho tantas veces pero lastimosamente no puedes escucharme. Las cosas nunca suceden como uno espera. Es la triste realidad.

Han corrido tanto como han podido, llegando al foso O’haguro, donde se encuentra el final de los cortesanos, solo falta un poco, para llegar a la puerta del distrito y ser realmente libres.

Y no cuentas conque los pasos de Hinata se hacen más lentos, sus exhalaciones más profundas, ¿no lo habías notado verdad? No notaste que con su mano libre sostenía su estómago, no notaste la mancha carmesí que se propagaba lentamente en su Kimono y que su piel parecía más pálida, parecía más cansado.

Paras tus pasos y con ello Hinata parece más tranquilo, como si correr fuera el mayor esfuerzo, sigue sosteniendo tu mano, la aprieta mientras observa su otra mano teñida de carmesí, y lágrimas escurren por sus bellos ojos, haciéndolos relucir, sus labios tiemblan y susurran tu nombre.

—Kei, lo siento — Dice con la voz quebrada y frágil, mientras te dedica una sonrisa y te observa a los ojos. Y lo entiendes, entiendes que no pudiste protegerlo y la felicidad que sentías hace unos momentos se ha desvanecido, las lágrimas se deslizan sin que puedas detenerlas y el miedo te corroe, la culpa aplastándote una vez más.

Las piernas de Hinata ceden y no hay nada que puedas hacer, sólo sostenerlo en tus brazos, tratando de que el calor no se escape de su cuerpo, tratando desesperadamente que la vida no se vaya de él, que no lo abandone.

Hinata lleva su mano manchada de carmesí a tu rostro, acariciándolo lentamente.

—Kei— habla con voz apagada. — Podrías… podrías teñir mis dientes, con el agua del foso, déjame tener mi despedida, por favor— Ruega y no puedes decirle que no.

El río está a su lado y besas a Hinata, un beso que anhelabas con fervor, lento con amor, extrañabas sus labios, su aliento, pero no es como esperabas. No con la muerte entre ustedes. Te separas de Hinata, acariciando su rostro y ambos se sonríen.

Sólo extiendes la mano para poder atrapar entre tus dedos el agua y posarla en sus dientes. Hinata vuelve a sonreír con lo último que le queda y te susurra un _te amo._

Y después de eso, después de esas palabras ya no hay más vida para ti. Impotencia, dolor, aflicción, miedo, vacío te llenan y solo puedes llorar su perdida.

¿No es romántico? ¿No es una historia hermosamente trágica? Es un amor perfecto. Uno muy hermoso, uno perfecto.

¿Entiendes por qué es una de mis historias favoritas? Podría contarla una y otra vez sin cansarme, es maravillosa y merece seguir con vida.

Tal vez para ti solamente sea trágico. Está bien, si no te conformas eso. Puedo decirte que por lo menos Sugawara después de esto fue feliz, fue liberado de la jaula y amado por el resto de su vida por Daichi. Lleno de amor y felicidad.

No todos pueden ser felices, la vida no es tan sencilla, unos tienen que sufrir, perder y lamentar, mientras otros pueden encontrar la felicidad máxima.

Yo seguiré contando mas historias, observando en silencio porque ese es mi trabajo. Ah, ¿no sabes quién soy? ¿Quieres saber quién soy?

No soy nadie, soy todo y nada, he estado desde el inicio del mundo observando y lo estaré hasta el fin, veré su final y veré la nada. Tal vez sea la vida misma, la muerte, tal vez sea dios, tal vez sea el tiempo, no lo sé.

Pero puedes llamarme como a ti te guste.

  
  



End file.
